<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn't His Hair like the Fire of a Candle? by Mikato_Dragos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454177">Isn't His Hair like the Fire of a Candle?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos'>Mikato_Dragos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MoonyVR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some experimentation with the John Wick and MIB worlds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn't His Hair like the Fire of a Candle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Isn't His Hair like the Fire of a Candle?<br/>by Magi 'PTO' Democrati, Mikato Dragos and Retujy Democrati</p><p>Based on and special thanks to: MoonyVR</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3. Find the area between f(x) and g(x) where:<br/>
f(x) = 4x^2 + 2x + 7<br/>
g(x) = 10cos(x)</p><p>The question lays there tauntingly, a dirty blotch of ink on the otherwise clean paper. You really shouldn't have chosen mathematics at university - this question numbs your brain, and it's just a simple calculus review. Does this degree really 'broaden up your options', as your careers guide so kindly explained?</p><p>The Joshua Rizi Univeristy, located somewhere on the outskirts of Prague, s quite bland. It makes a show of its brick walls, though they come nowhere near the seventeenth-century stone and marble architecture of the older, more prestigious, universities. But then again, anyone who had the brains to go there would have a monied enough family to move out of the hellhole that some locals still call Czechslovakia.</p><p>At least you're guaranteed a minor job at a consultancy or thinktank, you withstand, the scratch of the pencil marking out your integrations of the functions. That's all well and good, especially when your parents have died five years ago and you don't have any friends to count on for support. Rather, you're fighting for someone else - your huskie, Moon.</p><p>You found him, injured, in a back alleyway one evening. Upon seeing your pained expression, your mother agreed to bring him home. His fur, after being washed, was remarkably soft - softer, even, than the expensive goose-down pillow that took center stage on the teevee advertisements for a month. The adoption centers refused to take him in - they were at full capacity, they said, and owners shouldn't make up excuses to abandon pets, they said. Your father, who had a bad view of dogs ever since a neighbor's chihuahua bit him a few years ago, wanted him out. The dog, however, was well-behaved, and eventually he warmed to having a pet. The name on the dog-tag was 'Moon' - in memory of that starry night where the lunar goddess smiled on him.</p><p>What was his life story? Maybe there was a cruel owner who abused him, then dropped him on the street. More likely, he got into a fight with another stray. It's not as if you can speak Dog, anyway.</p><p>The answer has been found. It was pretty easy once you defined it. There's only three questions for homework - the teacher'll give you more tomorrow, as is the norm - and you fold it before inserting it into a binder in your backpack. Time to eat cake.</p><p>The large sum of inheritance money is enough to keep you going, especially since this is a public university which has both low admission fees and requirements. You legally own this house, too, being twenty, and though it's small, the fridge is big enough to hold six slices of your favourite strawberry shortcake. Well, not really. Your favourite is chocolate gateaux, but you can't risk it, what with theobromine being poisonous to dogs and everything.</p><p>The sky is dark, and you pull out the slice a little guiltily. It's okay if it's a reward, right? Moon trots out at the smell of strawberry, and you pick off the large piece of fruit before tossing it into his jaws. The husky chews happily, his yellow tail wagging. That's right, yellow. His species are usually black and white, but the vet says it must have been a strange genetic defect (akin to albinism) that caused him to look like a Doge. Anyway! This way, it's not a guilty pleasure if two people share it, right? You rummage around for a fork - all the utensils are in one big box.</p><p>Ding-dong. How annoying - you put down the fork, and step to the door, checking your plastic Casio. You haven't ordered anything, even if they did deliver at 9PM. Moon doesn't bark. It might be a local who's got the wrong house.</p><p>You click open the lock, before sliding the door slowly. There stands a hooded man, his eyes obscured. 'I have information about your parents.' Nobody except your uncle and aunt know about their deaths, not that your highschool "friends" would listen to your situation. He knows something, even if it isn't everything. You let him in, and he shuts the door.</p><p>He doesn't glance around the house, instead pulling his hands out of his pockets - then someone shoves you to the left, the small knife in his left hand revealed in a simple thrust from the guest's jacket - then a hand grabs the attacker's wrist, pulls it inward as you automatically step back - then the other mysterious hand grabs a meat knife from the countertop, before ramming it into the assailant's throat. He falls over - dead.</p><p>You stare at your saviour. Perhaps a policeman. Maybe even an FBI officer? Both are more plausible than the man - or dogboy - that's standing in front of you. His short golden hair wavers slighty, doing nothing to hide his triangular yellow animal ears, and he looks down at the corpse with frustration.</p><p>He's fully naked - you've never put any clothes on Moon, supposing his fur to be enough - and his toned muscles make it clear that all the jogs with your dog weren't for naught. The silver metal bead necklace still hangs around his neck, loose enough that it doesn't break. He glances at you with mild apprehension, before coming to the realisation that you are very surprised.</p><p>'Hello, master.' He also raises a hand in greeting, like how he shakes hands with strangers. He obviously does nothing to explain the situation, and it's quite weird to see what your dog looks like in human form. He can't be less than a year older than you, surely, and he's handsome. 'Moon?' Your voice seems crackly and sharp against his blunt, wet growl. 'Yeah.'</p><p>You walk away with an excuse - 'I'm going to get some clothes for you' - and as you mash around for the oversized tee and pants, a gift from your uncle who messed up the sizes - the thoughts buzz around your mind. Isn't this something that only happens in manga? Will you keep this owner-pet relationship? What have you gotten mixed up in? What happens next? </p><p>You toss the set to him. You're a virgin, and have never had a guy in your house. You know you keep thinking this - but it's surreal. Everybody's told you that no such thing will happen, and that you can't even rely on luck... then here comes a surprise right in your face. You try to ignore the dead body. Anything but that. It was in self-defence, wasn't it? The police'll - gaah.</p><p>'Sit', you command Moon, and he ducks slightly, perhaps trying to sit on the ground, before, thankfully, deciding against it and relaxing on the sofa. You sit near him - not that there's any space - and the familiar smell of dog sweat and cheap rose shampoo returns. Well, one thing hasn't changed, at least...</p><p>'um... Moon?' you ask nervously. 'Yeah, master?' 'Are you really Moon?!' 'Of course! You don't recognise me, master?' 'No, erm, how did you turn into a human?' 'I'm a wolf anthromorph. I can change my form at will.' 'Then who was that stranger?' 'Something sent to kill me.' 'Moon. Tell me everything.'</p><p>He obeys, though that only makes your understanding muddier. Apparently aliens exist, he was a genetic cross between a human, an alien and a dog, he's an assassin who works for the now-subverted men in black, and there's an extraterrestrial race that's out to kill all Earthlings. He even points to the body, fading to dust, and you momentarily think, welp, there goes the evidence, you're probably hallucinating. At least Moon will leave in a few minutes - he won't risk another person, he claims. He must have seen many humans die to the aliens.</p><p>'That's it. Thanks for the berries, master.'</p><p>At those words - you remember the sweetness of the cake. How you've always eaten it together with your dog. You don't want him to go. Not now. Not when you still can't understand. You shuffle closer to him, slowly snuggling into his torso. He's awfully warm. Moon's hands wrap around you, like a friendly animal. 'You used to do this a lot, didn't you?' You remmember. He was there during thunderstorms, during your parents' arguments, during the time after your parents' death. You hold on to him. You want him to stay. Just another minute, before he leaves forever.</p><p>'Moon... I love you.' </p><p>Words that you wished you could've said, if you knew Moon would understand.</p><p>Words that perhaps are wrong, being directed at someone who has greater problems to deal with.</p><p>Words that you shouldn't say, as he recoils instantly.</p><p>But you say them anyway.</p><p>'N-no, I mean you're like a brother to me', you stumble out, but he pushes you off. 'Miri, Sally, Saga, Lami, Gabe, Aki, Tech, my mother, even my dog... they were all killed because of me. I won't have another loss.' He opens the door, and you neglect to grab him. He looks back. Just one last time.</p><p>'Goodbye, master.'</p><p>He morphs into a husky, and disappears into the darkness.</p><p>The cake is sickening that night, and you throw it into the trash.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>